The goal of the Candida Genome Database (CGD) is to implement and develop a database containing comprehensive annotated information about the genome of the human fungal pathogen, Candida albicans. CGD will reuse the database structures and software that have been successfully developed for the Saccharomyces Genome Database, and modify them where appropriate to accommodate the differences between C. albicans and S. cerevisiae. CGD will work with the C. albicans community to complete the primary annotation of the genome, and connect the known genomic features to their gene names and the published literature. CGD will annotate all C. albicans gene products to the Gene Ontology (GO), using both literature curation, and transfer of annotation from S. cerevisiae. We will also record phenotypes for mutants, and whether a gene is know to be essential. We will provide tools for the retrieval, manipulation and retrieval of C. albicans sequences, and tools for analyzing C. albicans genes in the context of their annotations to GO. We will forge relationships with the scientific community, especially the C. albicans community, in an effort to make sure that their needs are served. In doing so we expect that CGD will accelerate research on C. albicans, and thus positively impact human health, and make technical improvements that will allow us to better serve our users. The database and its associated resources will be made publicly available via the World Wide Web.